What if?
by Kallin
Summary: What if Isabel got pregnant from the dreams? Set three weeks after four square


Name: Kallin E-mail: paradise_girly@hotmail.com Title: What if? Category: Michael/Isabel Rating: R Disclaimer: The UPN owns them... Summery: What if Isabel got pregnant from the dreams? Set three weeks after four square. Feedback: I would love it!! Author's note: My spelling suck, so bear with me.  
  
Isabel woke up at five am in the morning and felt a wave of nausea hit her, which was the fourth time this week she woke up feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and nearly missed the toilet before she started to vomit. When she got out of the bathroom Max stood in the doorway. "Isabel what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned for his sister. "Nothing's wrong Max, I just didn't feel well that's all" Isabel said." And if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" before I start vomiting again she thought. She walked to her room and left a confused Max behind and closed her door. When she had closed her door she let out a breath she had been holding. ´Oh, I hope he bought it´ she thought. Then she thought of another thing ´What if I'm pregnant? Oh God, please don't let that be true´.  
  
Max, Michael, Tess, Liz and Maria sat at the Crash down, talking. "I don't know what's wrong with her" Max said to the others. "I have heard her rush to the bathroom three nights in a row now, something is wrong with Isabel." Max is really concerned about Isabel and her weird behavior. "What do you mean Maxwell? If she got to go she got to go" Michael said to Max, like it's obvious. "Yeah Max, there's probably nothing. Maybe you should go talk to Isabel about it" Liz said to try to help Max. "It doesn't sound good, I could go and talk to her" Tess said. "It could be girl stuff, or it might be nothing" Max thought over what Tess had just said." Yeah, that would be great Tess" Michael whispers to Max while the girls talk and try to get to know eachother. "In that case, I think that we should talk to Isabel. Tess is an outsider, we know Iz better than she does" Michael said acting a little defensive. "Maybe that's what she needs, someone that's not so close to her and someone that's part alien." Max whispers back. "Yeah, maybe you're right Maxwell." Michael said thoughtful.  
  
While they are talking Isabel comes in to the Crash down. Tess is the first one who sees her. "Isabel, hi." Tess said. The others look up and see Isabel and there's some "Hays" from the table. "Hi. Michael can I talk to you?" asked Isabel. "Yeah, sure" he said. They go over to an empty both and sitting down facing each other. "Michael, I really don't know where to start but um..." Isabel tries to form the words. "Take you're time Izzy" Michael said, but he keep wondering what it is that can make Isabel stutter. Isabel is focusing on her hands for a moment before speaking again. "I think Tess is wrong, I think I might be pregnant" Isabel said, the last words is barely above a whisper. Michael heard every word she said. Chock written across his face. "What? How? Who?" Michael is speechless. "I said I think I might be pregnant" Isabel said a little louder this time. "And I think you are the father" Isabel is now looking into Michaels eyes and sees mixed emotions: chock, surprise, confusion and happiness. "The dreams we had three weeks ago, you know. I think the morning sickness is kicking in and excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Isabel said seconds before running to the bathroom to throw up. It was the food smell that triggered it, this time was the first time it had happened in the middle of the day. Michael was quick to follow Isabel to the bathroom for support, like holding up her long blond hair.  
  
The others looked up when they heard Isabel rush to the bathroom. They all looked at each other and Liz said "I can go check on her and see what's wrong". She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. When she got inside she saw Isabel crying with Michaels arms around her. "Isabel? Michael? What's wrong?" Liz asked worried about her friends. "Isabel thinks she's pregnant" Michael said. "Shhh, it's ok Isabel. We're going to work something out". They walk out of the bathroom and heads to Max and the others table. Max is the first one to see them coming out from the bathroom, Michael with his arms around Isabel and a pale Liz coming behind them. "My God, Isabel what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Max. "What happened in there?" This time his question was directed to Liz. "Yeah, what were you doing in there with Space-boy?" Maria asked trying to lighting up the mode fore everyone. "She thinks she's pregnant and that Tess was wrong about getting pregnant from dreams" Michael said, ignoring Maria's question and with the last sentence directed at Tess. "Isabel are you sure about that?" Max asked his sister, feeling sorry for her and his best friend. "Yes Max, I'm sure. How else can you explain that I'm throwing up every morning for the past four days?" Isabel said feeling defeated. "Nasado never told me about this, we should contact him." Tess said "Yeah, do that Tess. Isabel what are you going to say to mom and dad? They are going to freak when they find out" Max said. "Maybe you should take a pregnancy test to be really sure about it" Maria said feeling sorry for Isabel and for Michael. They had broken up when Isabel and Michael had there dreams three weeks ago. "Yeah maybe you're right Maria. I should go buy one" Isabel said. "But we don't know if the tests work on us, because we're half alien" Tess said. "But we should try, right? If you want, I'll go with you" Michael said. "I will be here for you" and he meant it. "That would be great, thank you Michael" Isabel said. "Ok, let's go now. And we'll meet at my apartment" Michael said. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's so many to choose from" Michael said. They wear standing in the isle staring at the tests not knowing witch one to bye. "Lets just take one and go" Isabel said grabbing one and heading for the cash register before she changed her mind. Michael followed her taking her hand and squishing it a little for support. Isabel looked at him and smiled a small smile as thanks. When they had paid for the test they headed for Michaels apartment.  
  
Inside the store a man in a suit picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hi boss, it's agent Stevens" the man said. "The alien girl bought a pregnancy test". Silence. "Yes sir, we will be ready to take her. When she's most vulnerable". He put the phone away and walked out of the store.  
  
Back at Michael's apartment they had just got the result from the test. Isabel had walked in to the bathroom to check the result. Michael, Max and Tess were sitting on the couch waiting for Isabel to come out with the result. When it had gone two minutes he got up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Isabel what is taking you so long? What did the test say?" When he opened the door he saw Isabel sitting on the floor hugging her self and crying. Saying over and over: "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant". When she looked up and saw Michael she smiled a real smile, but small. "Michael, I'm pregnant" She got of the floor and went to Michaels open arms and gave him a hug. Feeling a little secure she went out to tell Max and Tess the news. "I'm pregnant" Isabel said. Max started to get a little pale and Tess just smiled. "I have talked to Nasado, and he said that alien pregnancies are not like human pregnancies". "What do you mean Tess?" Max asked a little confused. Everybody was staring at Tess. "He said that humans caries the baby for nine months and we caries it for four months" Tess said not so happy any more.  
  
At the Evans house. "Mom, dad. Please listen to me; I am going to keep this baby. Michael and I are going to keep the baby" Isabel said trying to not get out of control and start crying. "Do you have any idea how unrespectfull you are to you're mother and me" Phillip Evans screamed at Isabel. Her mother was sitting in a chair crying. She had been doing that ever sins Isabel told them she was pregnant. "And you, how could you do this to my baby girl?" he asked Michael. "She is now your problem, because I don't want her in my house any more". Everybody was completely chocked. Mrs. Evans, Max, Michael and Isabel were just staring at him. Isabel could now no longer hold back her tears. "Fine, if that's what you want. You will never see me again" and then she stormed out of the house and away down the block. It took a while for everyone to understand what had just happened. Michael was the first one to react. "How could you say that to her?! Could you not see that she is upset about this? Damn you!" Michael said before following Isabel out the door.  
  
When he got out of the house he spotted Isabel down the street. "Isabel! Wait up" he yelled. When she turned around to look at him he saw a van approach her from behind. "Isabel! Behind you" Michael screamed. It opened up and men in suits grabbed her and pulled her in to the van and then drove of.  
  
End part 1 


End file.
